One Hundred Moments Forever Memorized
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge. "Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach." Axel never imagined those words would apply to him. He had so many memories...both from his human life and his Nobody nonexistence. Even if he could not recall those memories...they would be part of him forever. Akushi cuteness. NO YAOI. Some KH 3D spoilers.
1. Introduction

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS BY TETSURA NOMURA OR WISHING- FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**

**Hi there ;)! I read a ton of amazing challenges and just had to take a crack at it. I'm doing Axel and have a ton of the themes written already. There won't be any super strong pairings but there will be a ton of Akushi cuteness starting with the First Encounter with an Animal theme :D. Also, like many other challenges, the chapters are in the order of the prompts but not chronological. These themes will jump all over the KH series haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

**X  
**

"_What is your name, boy?"_

_ Lea narrowed his eyes in confusion at the blonde-haired scientist. He had been caught sneaking into Ansem's castle once again…but by Even this time. Now, the man was studying him, from the top of his spiky crimson hair to his sneakers._

_ The boy pressed a finger to his temple. "The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"_

_ "Indeed I do," Even smiled cryptically. "It is difficult to forget a heart that burns as strong and bright as yours."_

Axel chuckled at the memory. Who knew that a simplistic introduction…could lead to such a conglomeration of staggering events?

**X**

**Even noticed that Ven's heart was stripped clean of darkness so I figured he might have noticed that Lea had a strong heart :). I hope you liked and please review! Please no flames. I went ahead and uploaded the first three prompts since they are so short. **


	2. Love

**Finally got the story cover uploaded XD. This theme takes place after Axel knocks Xion out. I am using events from the KH manga in this challenge. If you haven't read it, it is important to know that Xion found Pluto, begged Axel to let her keep him, and they brought him home ;). **

**X**

Axel sighed, sitting dejectedly against his bed. He had really messed up this time. He knew he shouldn't have forcefully brought Xion back to the castle. Perhaps there had been another way...but he hadn't bothered to find out.

Now…Roxas was furious at him…and Xion was afraid of him. What if this was the end? What if they never forgave him?

Suddenly, a pink tongue licked at his tear-shaped tattoos. Number VIII turned…and saw Pluto looking affectionately up at him. Axel smiled and hugged him to his chest. No matter what mistakes he made…he could always count on a Pluto's love. Dogs were man's best friend after all…

Axel glanced out the window at the heart-shaped moon. If man's best friend still loved him…maybe…his true best friends did too.

**X**

**Pluto doesn't even get mad when Axel kidnaps Kari XD. Not much of a guard dog, but a real sweetie :). Twenty-eight over the limit…could be worse I suppose. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S ONE HUNDRED THEME CHALLENGE**


	3. Hate

**This one was challenging.**

**X  
**

Axel had never hated anyone. Even as Lea, he did not remember harboring such a feeling. There were people he disliked…but no one who invoked that horrid, sickening, burning feeling known as hatred.

Now, staring at DiZ's bandaged face…he changed his mind. This man had been the start of everything. He brought about the beginning of Heartless and Nobodies. He tormented those beings…and eventually led the redhead to this point, standing before a brainwashed Roxas.

DiZ…had stolen everything…both from Lea…and from Axel.

"So it WAS you…" Axel hissed…and did not hesitate to hurl a flaming chakram at man he hated.

**X**

**Axel really doesn't seem to hate anybody… He's angry at Saix, but he doesn't hate him because he knows his best friend is in there somewhere. DiZ is the only one I figure since he took both Xion and Roxas away from him. Finally met the word limit :D.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE  
**


	4. Vacation

**I'm back :D! Thank you so much to Sunrise Phoenix and Taliax for reviewing! Anyways, now it's time for a little Lea and Isa ;). **

**X  
**

"Lea…"

"No."

"We…"

"NOT gonna happen."

"We HAVE to."

The redheaded teenager huffed in irritation. He sat down on the warm, tiled ground of the Central Square with a sordid expression. "We only have a little time left so don't even MENTION that assignment," he said.

Isa looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. "We have to finish that homework, Lea. We only have…"

"Two days left," Lea grumbled. "I know."

Both boys glanced at the bright summer sky. The redhead sighed sadly and took a bite out of his ice cream.

"Our vacation's almost over…"

**X**

**A little foreshadowing for the scene with Hayner and Olette ;). Yay, ninety-eight words XD!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	5. Growing Up

**I decided to upload two since I missed yesterday ;). This one takes place during Days.**

**X**

"Ow…ow…ouch!"

Axel turned to his complaining mission partner in amusement. "What's your issue?"

Roxas's eyebrows furrowed. He stopped and tugged at one of his shoes.

"My clothes have been feeling weird lately…" he mumbled.

The redhead stared at his friend's feet. He was surprised to see that the hem of Roxas's pants no longer covered his ankles. His clothes were now too small. Axel hadn't thought it possible for Nobodies to age. Maybe it was because Sora was still growing…

"Our little Roxas is growing up!" Axel smirked teasingly.

Roxas glared. "Don't call me little!"

"Whatever you say…shorty."

"Yeah…hey!"

**X**

**Poor Roxas…it's just so funny to see him stand next to towering Axel XD. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	6. Trouble Brewing

**Time for the next two themes :D! Once again, thank you to Sunrise Phoenix and Taliax for reviewing! This one takes place some time before Roxas joined.  
**

**X**

Axel slouched on the Grey Room's sofa, pouting from hunger. He was a guy after all…and all he could think of at the moment was his stomach.

Number VIII glanced at Zexion who was reading in the chair across from him.

"Hey, what's for dinner?'

Number VI responded disinterestedly, "I believe Vexen is cooking, so…"

Axel's stomach twisted with nausea. The last time Vexen cooked, he had gotten one of his experimentation ingredients mixed in with the food. The results had not been pretty. Trouble was quite literally brewing in the kitchen tonight.

Axel stood up and opened a dark portal. He decided to have ice cream for dinner.

**X**

**I hope you liked and please review :)! I decided to make the Akushi come sooner. It will start next chapter :D. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	7. First Encounter with an Animal

**This one is based on the Days manga.**

**X**

Axel could feel the torturous eyes peering up at him…both from the dog AND the girl. He did his best to avoid them. He had already been cajoled into letting Xion take the stray home. There was no telling what else those pitiful blue eyes would convince him to do.

"Axel?"

Number VIII glanced sideways at Xion. "What is it?"

Number XIV gestured to her pet. "Aren't you going to say hello?" She looked at him pleadingly.

Axel sighed. It was futile for him to resist. Grudgingly, he crouched to the ground. The animal wagged his tail, panting exuberantly.

"Here, boy," the redhead held out his hand.

The dog approached him cautiously. He sniffed at the offered hand. Then…he placed his head underneath it, his tail thumping happily.

Axel's fingers scratched the dog's ears. A smile played on his lips. He had forgotten what it felt like to interact with animals…for this was the first one he'd encountered since becoming a Nobody.

**X**

**Poor Axel…he just can't resist the puppy dog eyes XD. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	8. First Love

**Hiya! Thanks to Sunrise Phoenix and Taliax for reviewing :D! Time for more Lea and Isa.**

**X**

"So, what do you think?" Isa asked, kneading his forehead to relieve his ice cream headache.

Lea stared at the treat in his hand. It was an icy bar covered with sweet, white and red chips of something. Hesitantly, he took a bite. A strawberry-vanilla taste filled his mouth and he smiled.

"Good?" Isa smirked.

The redhead nodded. Then…his grin faded a little. His best friend tilted his head, seeming to understand his reaction.

"You miss the other one, don't you?"

Lea nodded wistfully. This ice cream was tasty…but his first love would always be the flavor of Sea Salt.

**X**

**The ice cream I was thinking of is kind of like a strawberry shortcake kind. It's sooooo good :D. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	9. First Crush

**This one was a huge challenge. I've read so many cute crush ones and didn't want to inadvertently plagiarize any of them so I decided to do something completely different :). **

**X**

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but…what are you doing?"

Roxas and Xion turned to Axel in surprise. They were standing over a plastic sheet on the floor. Xion picked up the plastic and waved it. "Demyx gave us this stuff. He said it's called 'bubble wrap'."

"He told us it was lots of fun to crush it," Roxas added. "But I don't really see why." He squeezed the sheet between his hands. It merely crinkled in response.

Number VIII peered closely at the substance. The answer became immediately obvious. Demyx, the absent-minded Sitar player, had already popped all the bubbles. It was nothing but a mere piece of garbage now.

"Hold on a sec," Axel said, warping quickly to a supply closet. He retrieved a fresh sheet and teleported back to his friends. "Try this," he said, handing it to Xion.

The girl stared at it in confusion. Then, she shrugged…and slammed her hand on the sheet. A loud popping sound ensued. She dropped the wrap, startled.

"Whoa!" Roxas's eyes widened. He stomped on the bubbles, grinning at the loud noise. "Cool!"

Overcoming her shock, Xion joined in. Her eyes sparkled playfully. Axel chuckled as he watched the duo's antics.

"Get it memorized. Bubble wrap's always better on the first crush."

**X**

**This one was waaaaaaaay over the limit but I couldn't cut it down anymore XD. I hope you liked and please review :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	10. First Tragedy

**Hiya :D! The next two are up! I barely had time to post them today lol. Thank you to Taliax for reviewing :D! This one is based on a scene in the Days manga. **

**X**

Her body was so still. Axel could barely see Xion breathing. The light of Kingdom Hearts shown down on her, making her locks seem even darker…and her sleeping face even more pallid.

A lump formed in the redhead's throat as he stared down at his friend. He had been strong for Roxas…but now…he let his worry show. What had happened to her? How had she fallen into a coma?

Axel sighed. Usually, it did not matter when beings of nothing perished. With Number XIV…it was different. He hoped that Xion would awaken. If not…it would be the first Nobody tragedy.

**X**

**Finally got exactly one hundred :). **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	11. Parents

**X**

_Lea sighed as he ate his ice cream. "I don't know how they do it."_

_ His best friend arched a blue eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he asked._

_ "Parents. They have to take care of kids, protect them, and even cause themselves trouble sometimes. I could never do something like that."_

_ Isa gave a wry smirk. "You'd be surprised at the things you can do."_

_ Lea shook his head. "Nah, I'm no good at taking care of people."_

"Oh, how ironic fate can be…" Axel thought, smiling at the two youths to whom he had given all of his protection.

X

**This was inspired by the Days manga. There's a scene where all the members are talking about how good Axel is at taking care of people :). I hope you liked and please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	12. Afraid of the Dark

**Time for the next two :D! This one was fun.**

**X**

"Axel…does being afraid of something mean that you don't like it and want to get away from it as soon as possible?"

It took the redhead a moment to process her words. He turned to look at Xion. "That's the gist of it. Why?"

"I…think I'm afraid of the dark…" she murmured softly.

Axel was perplexed but intrigued. "What makes you say that?"

The girl bit her lip. "I know the Organization members have to use Corridors to get around…" she said. "…but I can't stand being in them. I don't like the way the darkness wraps around me…all I want to do is get away from it."

Axel nodded slowly. He decided not to tell her that Nobodies could not feel fear. To an extent…he understood her concern.

"I don't really care for the dark either," he admitted.

Xion gave him a surprised look. "Really?"

Axel smiled. "Well, sure. Why do you think I come here after work every day?" he turned his eyes toward the sunset, recalling the bleak void of a world in which they lived. "I much prefer the light of the sunset."

**X**

**I love Akushi moments :D. This one was almost two hundred words but I couldn't stand to cut it down any more. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	13. Holding Hands

**Two Akushis in a row :).**

**X**

Axel growled. Those infernal Time Bombs…they were so difficult to pin down and would self-destruct if left alone for too long. Regaining his strength, he unleashed a wave of fire.

Number VIII turned. The warning to Xion was right on lips…when the Watcher exploded. Xion was standing near the edge of an upper level Twilight Town path. She swayed dangerously from the shockwaves.

Axel tossed his chakrams aside. He ran to the girl and grabbed her hand. With a single tug, he pulled her back, keeping her from falling painfully to the pavement. Panting, Xion smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

The redhead nodded absently. His serpent eyes stayed locked on the ground. She could have been seriously hurt…and it would have been his fault. After a few moments, Xion cleared her throat.

"Um, Axel?" she asked sheepishly. "You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh…" color rose to Axel's cheeks. He unwound his fingers from hers.

Number XIV smiled at him a moment longer before starting back toward the dark corridor. Axel watched her retreating back, trying to fight back a sinking sensation. That possessiveness…that instinctive over-protectiveness…he knew it would get him into trouble one day. He wasn't sure he could teach himself to let go.

**X**

**I enjoyed this one :). It's kind of foreshadowing for the Axel and Xion Face Off scene where, even though Axel knows what she's doing is right, he can't let her go. This one is WAAAAAAAY over the limit lol. Oh well…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	14. Popcorn

**Thanks to Taliax for reviewing :D! I had sooo much fun with this one.**

**X**

Axel's stomach growled. Something smelled delicious…and that was rare in the Nobody's Castle.

Then…voices reached his ears.

"Xion, get down!"

"Eep! Watch out, Roxas!"

Axel sprinted toward the kitchen. What had those kids done now? When he reached the white room, he found Roxas and Xion underneath a table. The microwave was humming…but there were no visible threats.

The girl looked up frantically. "Axel! Run!"

"We're being attacked!" Roxas added. "It sounds like Xigbar's snipers are shooting at us!"

Number VIII glanced around. He did hear something…a steady popping noise. His eyes found the microwave. He walked over to it, ignoring his friends' pleas, and opened the door. That smell from before wafted from a bag inside the machine…popcorn.

"Hey…" Xion crawled from her hiding place. "It's quiet now…"

"Yeah, maybe they've stopped attacking," Roxas murmured.

Axel facepalmed.

**X**

**Roxas and Xion are just too cute :).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	15. Cookies

**Cookies for my readers :D!**

**X**

Something was burning in the kitchen…and this time it WASN'T Axel's fault. The redhead frowned and peered into the room. A pan rested on the counter. It was filled with round, smoking shapes. Xion stood over the mess, looking crestfallen.

"What happened?" Axel inquired.

"I tried to make some cookies for you and Roxas…and…" she gestured at her catastrophic cooking.

Axel ran a hand over his hair. He glanced at the cookies…then at the dismayed girl. He disliked baking…but he disliked seeing his friends upset even more. Sighing, Number VIII went to stand beside her.

"I'll give ya a hand…" he said.

Xion smiled gratefully. Axel ruffled her hair. Maybe baking would be more fun with a friend to assist him.

**X**

**Haha, I wouldn't let Axel near the oven if I were Xion…after all he did blow up a drier in the Kingdom Hearts II manga XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	16. Memories

**Thanks to Taliax for reviewing! I've been dying to use one of the secret journal entries in a theme and I finally got the chance :).**

**X**

Axel chewed on the end of his pen. He was writing the events of his, Roxas, and Xion's vacation…and could not find the words to describe the last part of the experience.

Number VIII's eyes narrowed. He couldn't think. Saix's words were echoing though his head…and along with them, memories.

He saw the two of them as children…eating ice cream…playing…getting into trouble. But…that was all gone now. Saix was no longer the same. Finally, Axel placed his pen to paper once again.

"_It's strange, but I'm content with just missing what's gone. I'm not the one who changed. You did."_

**X**

**I always thought this was one of Axel's most powerful journal entries. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	17. Tower

**X**

"Whoa…" Roxas breathed out.

"It's beautiful…" Xion whispered.

Axel grinned at his best friends' reactions. He sat down on the ledge, his long legs swinging precariously above a shadow-bathed town filled with the glowing windows of buildings. Xion and Roxas took seats beside him. All three stared in silence at the star-strewn sky.

"Neverland's tower is really different…" Number XIII remarked.

Number VIII nodded. "Yeah…it is."

Silence filled the air, pierced only by the massive ticking clock. In that silence…a mutual opinion was established. This tower was different…beautiful…but the Twilight Town Clock Tower would always be the best.

**X**

**I know it was the London Clock Tower but I don't think Roxas or Xion would have known the different between Neverland and London ;). The next theme, Stripes, ties into my super short one-shot, "A Typical Work Day". It's not necessary for you to understand the theme but it would make it funnier if you've read it :D. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	18. Stripes

**Thank you so much to Taliax and Atem's Sister Atea for reviewing AND for letting me know that I accidentally uploaded Memories for two themes :)! I can't believe I did that *facepalm* XD. Anyways, this is the theme that ties into my one-shot A Typical Work Day.**

**X**

Axel grumbled as he walked through the Lotus Forest in Wonderland, Well…"walked" wasn't quite accurate. "Rode" fit the description better since he was five inches tall, perching on Roxas's shoulder.

Number XIII smirked. "I told you not to ask him for advice…"

"All I did was ask what the mushroom would do!" Axel snapped. "I didn't need a riddle!"

"I told you not to eat it…" Roxas chuckled at his friend's irritated look.

"Stupid pink cat…that's the last time I trust things with stripes."

Then, their mission target, an Emerald Serenade appeared. It was bright green…and covered in dark stripes.

Axel leapt to his feet, nearly falling from Roxas's shoulder. "Kill it!" he yelled. "Kill it now!"

**X**

**I cut this down sooo much and it's STILL seventeen over the limit XD. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE  
**


	19. Stars

**Heheh, this one was fun :). It makes a reference to static effects in Days.**

**X**

"Ugh, I'm seeing stars…" Axel groaned.

He wasn't exaggerating. The world around him sparkled and contorted, making him stagger dizzily. Those cursed Cymbal Monkeys…. They were irritating Heartless that used their instruments to cast "Flip Foot" spells. Such magic caused extreme disorientation.

The redhead stumbled. He landed against something hard, but could not determine his position.

"Here, have a Panacea," said Xion.

She pressed the potion to his lips. Gradually, the spinning stopped and Twilight Town came back into focus. Axel found himself sprawled against a wall.

"Thanks," Number VIII smiled gratefully. He stood up. "I'm gonna fry that monkey…"

X

**I hate getting Flip-Footed…it makes me want to throw my Nintendo DS across the room XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	20. Universe

**This takes place after Xion runs away the first time. **

**X**

Groaning, Axel slid down to the pavement of Halloween Town's Guillotine Square for a rest. His feet were killing him. He'd explored this world until he had every nook and cranny memorized. .

Of course…this could also be said of Agrabah and Wonderland. Number VIII had been looking everywhere…and he would not give up until he found Xion.

Axel let out a small breath. It was mostly his fault she had gone in the first place. He had to find her…before Saix did something drastic.

Resolved, Axel turned his eyes to the blood red sky. He would find her…even if he had to search the entire universe to do so.

**X**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	21. Princess

**Time to flash back on Castle Oblivion :D.**

**X**

Sometimes, Axel believed that Larxene thought she was royalty. Every day she strutted around Castle Oblivion like she owned it. Despite Marluxia's lordship over the castle…she was far more domineering.

Most days, Axel could deal with the woman's capriciousness. On his bad days…this was not so. It was during one of these mornings, while Larxene was griping about some "inadequacy" Axel had performed, that the words slipped from his mouth.

"Well, excuuuuuuuuse ME, princess!"

The moment he said it, Axel wished he could take it back. Grimacing, he watched the enraged shift in Number XII's features. He backed toward the door.

"Uh…Gimme a head start?" he squeaked.

"Five…seconds."

Axel ran as those five seconds would carry him.

**X**

**I've never played the Legend of Zelda, but I love the princess line :D. I hope you liked and please review! **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	22. Do Not Disturb

**Thanks to Taliax for reviewing! This one is based off the manga. If you haven't read it, just know that Dusks are dangerous when they get a hold of Sharpies ;). **

**X**

Scowling, Axel knocked on Roxas's door. The new member had overslept yet again. When he received no response, Number VIII barged in. He was met by at least six Dusks slithering out of the room.

Axel glared at the creatures. They had to be up to no good. He went over to the bed where Number XIII lay. It was then that he received his answer.

Scribbled in ink across Roxas's forehead were the words "Do Not Disturb". Axel smirked and shook the boy.

"Yo…get up."

Roxas's eyes fluttered open. He sat up…and gave Axel a sullen look that perfectly mirrored the statement on his forehead.

**X**

**Those Dusks…so mischievous XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	23. Rejection

**This one is a set before Love and after Universe :).**

**X**

Axel paced the stairway of Twilight's View. Thoughts were warring within his brain. He wasn't sure what to do.

He had gotten Xion back…but his success yielded consequences. He was bitter against Saix for forcing him into such a difficult position…and Roxas's horrified expression still marred his memory. It was amazing how his life could change so drastically with a single action.

Footsteps reached Axel's ears. He turned slowly…and froze at who he saw.

Axel's throat clenched. "Hey, Roxas," he smiled weakly.

Roxas regarded him for a moment. Then…his face hardened…and he walked away. The redhead ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He supposed he should not have been surprised by rejection…but it still somehow stung.

**X**

**As much as I like Roxas, he exasperates me at the end of Days. It seems like poor Axel can't do anything right for him…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	24. Fear

**Thanks to Taliax for reviewing! This is based on a KH II Final Mix scene when Axel gets his orders to destroy Roxas.**

**X**

Xaldin's spear stuck firmly into the white chair, inches from Axel's head. Axel did not move. His serpentine eyes glared coldly at the third member.

Weapons did not scare him. Idle threats were ineffective. But…when Xemnas raised a hand, glowing with the power of nothingness…something inside the redhead's chest writhed.

Nobodies were not supposed to be afraid. Perhaps it was the memories of his childhood fears…being forgotten… forgetting himself. Becoming a Dusk would do precisely that to him.

Axel gave disgusted grunt. "Fine…I'll do it, I'll do it!" he snapped. There was no mistaking the fear in his voice.

**X**

**I actually got this one under the limit for once lol :D. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	25. Puzzle

**I cut this one WAY down and it was STILL over the limit XD. Oh well, I had a ton of fun with it :).**

**X**

"Eek! Help!" Xion shrieked, running into the Grey room.

Frowning, Axel went over to her. She was staring at her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"It ate my fingers!" Xion cried.

Number VIII stared confusedly. Fastened to either of her index fingers…was a Chinese finger trap. Axel groaned. He was going to have a long talk with Xigbar about tormenting the kids one of these days…

"All right…" he crouched down to get a better look.

Number XIV babbled frantically, "I won't be able to use my Keyblade like this! They'll turn me into a Dusk!"

"Xion, Xion, Xion," Axel firmly grasped both of her shoulders. "Calm down and I'll get this off you."

The girl stared at him. Hope blossomed in her eyes. Seeing that she had settled, Axel studied her fingers. The cylindrical trap had them practically glued together.

"I pulled as hard as I could and it still wouldn't come off…" Xion lamented.

Number VIII gave her a sly smile. "That's exactly why it wouldn't come off."

Xion frowned. In explanation, Axel took her small hands in his. He pushed her fingers close together so that the trap's openings grew wider. He then grasped her finger, gently twisted it, and pulled it out. He did the same with the other, leaving Number XIV free.

Xion gawked in wonder. "How did you do that?"

Axel smiled. "It's just a puzzle…and every puzzle has a solution. "He tapped her forehead. "Get it memorized."

**X**

**Poor Xion…Xigbar is always exploiting hers and Roxas's innocence lol. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	26. Hunger

**Thanks so much to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing :D! I've decided to go ahead and upload three because the themes Fast Food and Horror go together.**

**X**

Axel stared at an apple on the kitchen counter. His stomach was growling…and the crimson fruit looked delicious. Grinning, he snatched it…but before he could take a bite, Demyx spoke up.

"Dude, Axel, get this," he exclaimed. "You know Dwarf Woodlands? Well, I found out on recon that they used to have an evil queen there. She had a bunch of weird poisoned apples!"

The redhead froze. Demyx absently strummed his Sitar "Glad I don't live there…"

Axel's eyes narrowed. He stared at the apple in his hand…then tossed it over his shoulder. He suddenly was not hungry anymore.

**X**

**This one was inspired by Snow White and the Huntsman :). **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	27. Fast Food

**The next theme, Horror, is a sequel to this one :).**

**X**

"Whoa…" Xion's sapphire eyes widened. "Axel, what's that?"

Axel stared at the colorful attraction that had recently appeared in Twilight Town. "Ah…looks like a carnival."

"Carnival?" Roxas tilted his head. "Isn't that someone who only eats meat?"

Number VIII rolled his eyes. "Not 'carnivore'…carnival."

"Well, what do you do there?"

"Lots of things," Axel started toward the area. "You can ride potentially dangerous machines, play games, and eat really unhealthy food that tastes good. C'mon, I'll show ya."

After paying for admission, the trio headed into the carnival. Axel brought them straight to a food stand. He paid the man, then handed his friends two of three treats.

"What is THIS?" Xion asked, looking at the thing as if it were an alien object.

"It's called a corndog," the redhead smirked, taking a large bite of his own. "Also known as fast food. Get it memorized."

**X**

**Waaay over the limit but oh well :). ****The next theme, Horror, is a sequel to this one.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	28. Horror

**Fast Food part two :D.**

**X**

There was one thing about carnivals that Axel disliked. He made this obvious as he stood in the shadows, his eyes fixated on an individual entertaining a crowd of children.

Roxas was busy playing bottle toss, but Xion approached her friend with concern. "Axel? You okay?"

The redhead cleared his throat. "There's uh…just something here I'm not too crazy about," he muttered.

Xion followed his gaze…and stared at the "something". It was a man with a rotund body dressed in a rainbow of colors. His hair matched his clothing and his face was painted white, save for his crimson lips and nose.

"What is THAT?"

Axel shifted. "That...would be a clown."

The girl frowned. "Are they evil?"

"Technically, no."

"Then why are you scared of them?"

"I'm not scared!" Axel replied…and blanched as the clown sprayed people with a seltzer bottle. "Just…horrified."

**X**

**Yes, I hate clowns XD. A much later theme, Amusement Park, will be a sequel to this one.I hope you liked and please review :D!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	29. Jigsaw

**This one was sooo hard to come up with XD. **

**X**

"You know, Axel…I've been thinking that Kingdom Hearts is a lot like a jigsaw puzzle."

Number VIII cocked a brow at his friend. "Really? How so?"

Roxas stared at his ice cream. He was contemplating so intently that he did not seem to notice it melting. "Well…we're trying to get hundreds of hearts…" he murmured. "All those hearts…those pieces…will come together and make a whole."

Axel studied him for a moment. He turned his green eyes to the sunset, smirking. "You think a lot."

"Do I?" Roxas chuckled sheepishly. "Should I stop?"

"No," was the redhead's simple reply.

**X**

**Gotta love Axel :). OMG I just saw the trailer for the new KH 1.5 Remix and I am soooo psyched!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	30. Photograph

**X**

_Axel chuckled at the new photo of him and his friends in front of the ice cream store. He was on the left side, Roxas the right, and Xion in the middle, holding three ice creams. All three of them…were laughing. _

Number VIII stared at the photograph he had found in his drawer while searching for the Winner stick. It depicted himself and Roxas in front of the ice cream shop…but neither of them held an icy treat. There was also an odd space between them.

Axel closed his eyes. He knew something…or someone…was missing from his memory. Perhaps that thing…had vanished from the photograph as well.

**X**

**This one's timeline is a bit confusing. I tried to give hints about it, but in case it's still unclear, the italicized part is a flashback to Days and the normal font section takes place during KH II. Axel actually says in the novel that his memories are vague and he doesn't really understand everything that happened (because Xion was missing from them). **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	31. Forgotten

**This one is sort of a sequel to Photograph, based on the KHII manga. **

**X**

"You don't have to use this kind of method to ask people for help!" Kairi exclaimed. "There was no need to kidnap me…"

Axel studied her face…those sapphire eyes…and lips twisted into a frown that was perplexed but not hateful. Something about her features…made his lips curl upward

The redhead nearly jumped at the movement. Lost in the grief he should not have been feeling in the first place…he had almost forgotten how to smile. But…why had he smiled?

Axel let the pleasant expression fade. Maybe he had smiled…because this girl reminded him of that other thing he had forgotten….

**X**

**I think Axel was so frantic in KHII about saving Kairi because she reminded him of Xion :). In the novel, Kairi actually says that she feels like Axel has helped her hundreds of times even though she had just met him...Xion hint perhaps? Anyways, I hope you liked and please review :D! **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	32. Wish

**Thanks to Taliax for reviewing!**

**X**

"How'd your mission in Agrabah go?" Roxas inquired.

Axel smirked. "Well, I saw Lunkhead who was STILL looking for that lamp to grant his wishes," he said, taking a massive bite of his icy treat.

"He thinks a lamp will grant wishes?" Xion wrinkled her nose in perplexity.

"Dunno where he got that idea…" Number XIII remarked, frowning.

"Yeah…" Axel chuckled and swallowed the ice cream. He shot his friends a sideways grin. "Everyone knows that's what stars are for."

Numbers XIII and XIV gave him bewildered stares. The redhead merely laughed in response.

**X**

**I decided to go with the idea that Axel hasn't told Roxas and Xion about wishing on falling stars yet :).**

**I DO NO T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	33. Come Back

**X**

"HEY! Come back here!" Axel shouted as he ran through the Hall of Empty Melodies.

He was dressed in his usual black outfit…minus a single boot. That boot was currently clamped in the jaws of Pluto, who Number VIII had been chasing for thirty minutes. Pluto wanted Axel to play that morning…and he wasn't taking "I have to work" for an answer. Wagging his tail happily, the dog ran as fast as his four legs would carry him, passing a few very confused Roxas.

"Don't just stand there!" Axel yelled at his friend. "Make him give back my shoe!"

**X**

**I've decided to go ahead and try to upload three every day instead of two :). Some days I may only get two done, but I'll shoot for three. The next theme is sort of a sequel to this one. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	34. Where Are They?

**A sequel to Come Back. **

**X**

"Where are they?" Axel muttered, wandering around the castle.

There had been no time for ice cream today. Number VIII's work load had been horrendous, especially after being put behind by a certain dog stealing his shoe. Even so…it was strange that Axel had yet to run into his friends all day.

The pyro walked into the Grey Room. He approached the couches…and froze. Roxas and Xion sat next to each other, their heads leaning together. Sprawled across both their laps was Pluto. All three of them…were fast asleep.

Typically, Axel would have given the being unfortunate enough to fall asleep on the couch a rude awakening. Now, however…he could not help but smile fondly at the three innocent creatures.

**X**

**Three sleepy cuties :D.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	35. Adventure

**Thanks to a Guest for reviewing :D! Fanfiction's not letting me type in your username, but you know who you are XD. Phew, I was so busy today I barely got this up in time.**

**X**

As he surveyed the shop owners and workers of Twilight Town, Axel could not help but shake his head in wonder. For them…their average, everyday tasks were work. To him…they would have been a vacation.

An average workday for Axel would have been melting in the heat of Agrabah or stumbling through Halloween Town's graveyards. He might have contemplated the riddles of the Wonderland cat or fought a vicious Heartless in Olympus Coliseum.

Number VIII smirked as the shop lady handed him his ice cream. For these citizens...jobs were humdrum. For him…each work day was an adventure.

**X**

**The next chapter will be up later today :).  
**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	36. Father Figure

**This one takes place soon after Axel joined the Organization.**

**X**

The Nobody's deep voice commanded everyone's attention. Not a single being dared interrupt. After all, he was their leader…their guidance…their father figure.

A wry smirk twisted Axel's lips as he did his best to tune out Xemnas's meeting spiel. He had no interest in what Number I had to say.

Lea once had a father. Xemnas…did not fit the requirements. He was cold…pitiless…unapproachable…and calculating.

Number VIII cast a glance at his childhood friend. Saix was listening intently…but his golden eyes were as hard as diamonds. It seemed that Axel was not the only one apprehensive about their "new father".

**X**

**A little foreshadowing for Axel and Saix's failed plan to take over the Organization :). **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	37. Stranger

**This was soooo hard to come up with.**

**X**

It was so strange to walk about this place. Axel ran his fingers along the stone walls, his eyes taking in every detail. Most of the gardens were gone. The beautiful courtyards and town had been desecrated.

The redheaded halted. He stared up at the castle, currently surrounded by restoration machines. He could not deny that he too had changed. Gone was the bright, innocent child who once lived here.

A small sigh escaped his lips. He was a stranger in his own home. Lea of Radiant Garden no longer existed. Now…he was Axel…strolling among the ruins of Hollow Bastion.

**X**

**(KH 3d SPOILER COMMENT ALERT) I wonder what Axel/Lea's reaction was to Radiant Garden when he went home at the end of 3d… (SPOILER END**)

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	38. Technology

**This is sort of a spoiler for KH 3D if you don't know what happens to Lea :). It takes place after KH 3D. **

**X**

"If you would just let me use magic, then this town would be completely restored in a jiffy!" Merlin stomped his foot angrily.

Cid grunted in annoyance. "The townsfolk need to learn how to use new technology. Magic'll only delay our progress."

As he listened to the debate, Lea could not help but chuckle. Merlin and Cid were always arguing this point. It was quite amusing to watch, just so long as they did not involve him…

"Lea, what is your opinion?" the wizard suddenly demanded.

Said redhead groaned. He hated it when his own thoughts jinxed him.

**X**

**Heheh I love their argument XD. The next one will be a sequel to this.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	39. Magic

**KH 3D SPOILER-ISH ALERT. Sequel to technology :).**

**X**

Cid and Merlin's eyes burned into him. It was clear they would not drop the issue. Lea scratched his head, thinking back to his studies.

"Well…technology is the application of science…and magic is science that we don't understand yet. So…in a way… you can't have one without the other."

The duo stared at him for a long time. Then…they both folded their arms like petulant children.

Merlin muttered, "I still say computers are useless…"

Cid rolled his eyes. "Ah, shaddap, ya old loon."

This promptly instigated a new debate. Lea used the opportunity to slip out the door.

**X**

**Haha run, Lea, run XD! **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	40. Siblings

**Thanks to Taliax for reviewing :D!**

**X**

"Ack! Hide!" Axel yelped, dragging Roxas behind a sprig of coral.

That was the problem with Atlantica recon missions. There were very few adequate hiding places. Also, there was the whole getting-used-to-being-half-fish thing…

The redhead glanced down at his tail. It was a jagged fin with ruby and obsidian scales. His Organization coat had disappeared.

Roxas was dressed, or undressed, similarly. A dark blue tail had taken the place of his legs. His sapphire eyes…were focused on the person from whom they were hiding.

Axel watched the mermaid swim about with a school of fish, singing sweetly. Roxas gave a low chuckle.

"What?" Number VIII demanded.

"You and she look like siblings."

Frowning, Axel looked at the girl. Her sparkling eyes…flowing RED hair…He glared at his friend. "Are you saying I look like a mermaid princess?"

Roxas gave a devilish smirk.

**X**

**Heheh Axel and Ariel really do look like they could be siblings XD. Okay, so if you count the getting-used-to-being-half-fish word as one, it's only thirty-eight over ;). **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE  
**


	41. Girl Next Door

**This one takes place in Days before Axel met Roxas and Xion.**

**X**

Axel had a label for each of the Twilight Town kids. The blonde boy was the attitude problem. He had a hot temper…but within his gruff exterior beat a loyal heart. The heavy-set one was the peacemaker. He enjoyed the simple things of life and preferred battles of the mind rather than fist fights.

The last member of their trio…was the girl next door. She was the girl who was very much feminine in her orange, flowery shirt. In spite of this…she could run outside and roughhouse with the boys in a heartbeat.

The redhead glanced at the empty space next to him. He couldn't deny that he was the attitude problem. Axel wondered if he would ever find a peacemaker and a girl next door to complete a friendly trio….

X

**I love how so many of Hayner, Pence, and Olette's conversations mirror Axel, Roxas, and Xion's :). **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	42. Amusement Park

**This is a sequel to Horror :).**

**X**

Roxas and Xion stared Sunset Terrace's new attraction with the widest eyes Axel had ever seen. He couldn't blame them. The twisting roller coasters were quite impressive.

"Is this like a…mega-carnival?" Roxas squeaked out.

Axel chuckled. "Something like that. This is called an 'amusement park'. They're a lot bigger."

"Wow…" Xion beamed excitedly.

Number XIII, however, gave an impish smirk. "Hopefully they're won't be anything there to upset your Coulrophobia, Axel."

The redhead stared blankly. "Say what?"

"Coulrophobia. I looked it up in one of Zexion's old Lexicons. It's the term for your fear of clowns."

Axel blinked in confusion. Then, he growled. "Not fear…horror."

**X**

**Heheh, don't worry, Axel, amusement parks usually don't have clowns ;). I know there isn't REALLY an amusement park in Sunset Terrace but it was the only world I could think of that COULD have one XD.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	43. Fighting For What's Right

**In this theme, I finally got to reference the Moogle, Organization member challenges, and those darn Cymbal Monkeys once more XD.**

**X**

"I HATE Cymbal Monkeys…" Axel growled, trudging through the Grey Room.

The redhead had just completed his mission in Twilight Town. He looked like he had been through a war zone rather than a sunbathed city. His coat was ripped and he was covered in bruises. Axel was also annoyed. How was he supposed to win his treasure hunting bet with Roxas when the stupid Heartless kept hiding inside chests?

Grumbling, Number VIII approached the Organization Moogle. The creature gawked as he put in a large item order.

"Did you really use up that many items, kupo?"

Axel nodded glumly.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," the Moogle muttered. "You're out there risking your non-existence and fighting for what's right. You'll need all the help you can get, kupo!"

The redhead grinned and asked, "Does that mean you'll give me a discount on items?"

"Not a chance, kupo."

**X**

**I love the Organization Moogle :). He's just so CUTE in his little coat! Oh, and I like to never beat Axel's treasure hunting record XD. I was running through missions like a maniac trying to find chests. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**


	44. Fire

**This one takes place during KH Chain of Memories :).**

**X**

Axel had always been skilled at discerning the true intentions of others. A wink or glance that would have gone unnoticed by most spoke volumes to him

Therefore, the pyro knew that his latest task was no random order. Marluxia could have carried out this mission smoothly. Larxene would have done it with the Nobody equivalent of pleasure. Yet…the order was given to Number VIII.

A wry smirk twisted Axel's lips as he stepped into the card world of Twilight Town. The intention was clear. His comrades had thrust him into this icky situation to observe his loyalty. This was his test…his trial by fire.

"Well then…guess I'd better pass with flying colors," Axel murmured…and flung a flaming chakram at Vexen. 

**X**

**This was one of the hardest themes for me…kinda ironic since Axel's element is fire lol :).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	45. Soup

**This one was fun :). It references back to Trouble Brewing.  
**

**X**

"Oh, c'mon, just try it!" Axel prompted the two younger Nobodies.

The pyro had given his friends a different treat today. Now…Roxas and Xion were staring at the Sea Salt milkshakes in their hands like they were toxic. Axel took a large slurp of his, gulping it down with satisfaction. His friends hesitated before doing the same.

Xion licked her lips. "Hmm…it tastes like ice cream…but if feels different.

"Yeah…" Roxas agreed. "It's like…ice cream soup."

Memories of Vexen's deadly stew came flooding back. Axel groaned as his stomach gurgled.

"You're gonna make me lose my appetite…"

X

**Ugh, the thought of Vexen's cooking would make anybody nauseated XD. I hope you liked and please review :D! **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	46. Summer

**Time for Lea and Isa again :).This one references the jobs you have to get in KH II to pay for the train ticket. **

**X**

"Ugh, it's hot…" Lea groaned, wiping a hand across his brow.

Isa chuckled as he handed his best friend a glass of water. "Well, it is summertime."

Lea sighed and took a large gulp. The drink cooled the intense heat within his body…but did little to remedy his aching muscles.

While other students were using their first week of summer vacation to party…Isa had convinced his companion to get a summer job moving heavy junk. Lea often wondered why on earth he had agreed…then he would remember.

Frisbees…those amazing, flame-designed Frisbees… A smile played on the boy's lips. Just a few more days to go…and he would enough money to pay for the toy weapons he'd desired for so long.

**X**

**Couldn't resist doing an origin story on Lea's Frisbees :D.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	47. Christmas

**This one is WAY over the limit but I just had to go with this idea and I couldn't cut it anymore :). **

**X**

When quizzed about the intricacies of a certain holiday, Axel could not bring himself to tell his friends that Santa Clause did not visit the World that Never Was. It was silly…but he could not help his weakness.

Now, it was Christmas Eve…and the pyro knew that his withheld information would be revealed the next morning. He could not bear to see Roxas and Xion's disappointment…so here he was, tiptoeing into the Grey Room.

The raven-haired girl, blonde boy, and their dog were fast asleep on one of the couches, no doubt waiting for their jolly visitor. A soft blanket kept all of them warm. Glancing at the coffee table, the redhead saw they had left a plate with a single cookie

Axel crept over to the table. He grabbed the treat and popped it into his mouth. Chewing as quietly as possible, he replaced the plate with two large candy canes and a bone tied with a red ribbon. He then glanced at the three drowsy beings. Roxas had his head buried in the arm of the couch. Xion was snuggled against a snoring Pluto, her face nestled into his fur.

Axel smiled and shook his head. He started back toward his room. As he walked…he knew that his companions would be overjoyed at their surprise. They would say it was the best Christmas ever…but he would mentally argue that he was far better. Seeing their shining expressions would be the most wonderful present he could ask for.

**X**

**The things Axel does for those kids… :D **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	48. Halloween

**Xion has her costume…now who's going to take her out on Halloween ;)?**

**X**

"Please?"

"Not gonna happen."

"Pretty please with Sea-Salt Ice Cream on top?"

Axel turned to reply…and made the mistake of looking into Xion's massive blue eyes. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Xion grabbed his hand, tugging his arm.

"The sooner we go, the sooner we can get back," she reasoned. "Pleaaaaaaase, I got a mask and everything!"

Number VIII looked wearily at her. The girl gave him a sweet smile, batting her ebony eyelashes. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine…I'll take you trick-or-treating in Halloween Town but ONLY because you've never done it before." He emphasized the last point…even though it was a lie.

"Oh, thank you, Axel!" Xion beamed.

Axel smirked and ruffled her hair. He preferred to avoid that particular world on Halloween…but perhaps it would be worth it for a little candy.

**X**

**Heheh poor Axel…he needs to get an anime-eye radar or something :3. Candy…nice excuse XD. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	49. Strawberry

**X**

Normally, Axel loathed being sent on missions to Hollow Bastion. It brought back too many memories. Today, however…he found he didn't mind. This was because he had been sent on recon through his home world's remaining gardens.

Blithely, Axel strolled through the grounds. He stopped at a patch of plants and crouched down. This world had been not only been famous for flower orchards…but for fruity ones.

Grinning, Number VIII reached into a thicket. He plucked off a berry and popped it into his mouth. Axel smiled at the sweetness. Even the Heartless could not ruin a Radiant Garden strawberry.

**X**

**I always wished they had more scenes with Axel in Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion…it is his home world after all XD. Anyways…100 words exactly…YES! **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE  
**


	50. Candy

**This one is a sequel to Halloween. WAAAY over the limit but I couldn't cut it anymore XD. **

**X**

"Look out!" Axel shouted, barely summoning his chakram in time to block a pumpkin bomb aimed at Xion's face.

Xion gasped. Number VIII's eyes narrowed toward the culprits…the mischievous trio of Halloween Town. They cackled evilly.

"You got lucky!" the witch cried.

The demon grinned. "Next time, we'll get you for sure!"

The skeleton boy merely chuckled, apparently too dim-witted to think of a quip.

They turned to scamper away…but Number VIII's hand shot out, grabbing the devil by his cloth tail.

"Not so fast…" he growled as he dangled the imp in the air.

He prisoner squirmed but could not escape Axel's grip. His lackeys stared, clearly lost without their leader.

Axel's serpent eyes burned. "If you three ever bother my friends again…I'll show you some tricks that are far scarier than your pumpkin bombs ever DREAMED of being…" he allowed flames to cloak his torso. A dangerous smile twisted his lips. "Got it memorized?"

The quivering ghouls nodded quickly. With a satisfied grunt, Axel dropped the demon. All three troublemakers fled the scene as fast as they could. The redhead smirked. Laughing, Xion shook a scolding finger.

"Axel…that was a little harsh, don't ya think?"

"I was just bluffing," he chuckled, bending down to pick up something the skeleton had dropped. "They've been bothering Roxas for a while now, so they had it coming. Besides…" he lifted up a bucket shaped like a jack o' lantern. It was filled to the brim with candy. "Looks like we got a head start on our trick-or-treating."

Axel popped a piece of candy corn into his mouth. A smile twisted his lips…but it was directed more toward the sweetness of Xion's laughter than the candy.

**X**

**Heheh, finally got payback for poor Roxas :). I love Halloween Town…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	51. Library

**SOME SPOILERS FOR KH 3D. This takes place after the game. **

**X**

Finally, Lea had the room to himself. Lexaeus and Dilan were patrolling the town. Even and Ienzo were studying in the lab. It was just Lea…and the multitude of Ansem's books.

The redhead ran his fingers over each spine. There were novels on virtually every subject. He wasn't exactly sure what it was he needed…life…memory…the heart…something along those lines perhaps.

Lea sighed quietly. He pulled several volumes from the shelves and made his way over to the desk beneath the staircase. There had to be something here that would tell him how to help Roxas and Xion. He had promised to bring them back…and he would…even if he had to read every book in this library.

**X**

** I can't wait for them to come back…even though he's human now, Lea isn't quite complete without them :).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS IR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	52. Fly

**This one includes a younger Lea and Isa :D. **

**X**

"Three…"

"Lea…"

"Two…"

"This is a bad idea…"

"One…"

"You…"

"TAKEOFF!" the eight-year-old redhead leapt from ledge, flapping the pillowcases he had tied to his arms. He promptly plummeted to the courtyard below.

Isa sighed, rolling his eyes as his best friend groaned. "I told you it wouldn't work...people can't fly."

"People can do anything they believe in," Lea shot back. He stood up, brushing dirt from his orange shirt. Grinning, he announced, "I'll fly one of these days. Get it memorized."

"Sure, a magical pixie'll teach you," Isa rolled his eyes. "C'mon…what are the odds of THAT happening?"

**X**

**Famous last words, Isa :). Oh, the irony…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	53. Movie

**This one takes place in Days right before Roxas gets sent to look for Xion.**

**X**

Axel felt like a caged tiger, pacing up and down one of the castle lounges. He was about as dangerous as one too. Demyx was watching tv, completely indifferent to the drama that was going on…and Axel wanted nothing more than to hurl a flaming chakram at the screen.

It was a typical, pleasant movie…one with a simple plot and happy ending. Everything was so black and white. It sickened the redhead.

Axel knew all too well that this situation…Xion running off and siding with the Organization imposter…was not an easily understandable event. There were no obvious heroes…and no evident villains.

Finally, number VIII seized the remote and shut of the television. He couldn't take it. He was beginning to envy the movie's predictable outcome.

**X**

**The next theme is a sequel to this :).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	54. Afraid

**This is the sequel to Movie.**

**X**

Number VIII stopped pacing when Saix appeared. "Well?"

"Roxas has not located Xion yet," he muttered, frowning at a whining Demyx.

Axel tried not to wince. He knew the Organization would lose patience soon...

"Axel…" Saix's gaze flicked to him. It was merciless. "Go find Xion. Bring it back…or we will be inclined to replace it with another mindless doll."

The only thing that kept back Axel's scathing response…was a writhing within his chest…one that felt a lot like fear. He was afraid…afraid for Xion…afraid of what they would do to her if he could not bring her back.

**X**

**It was kinda vague, so in case of any confusion, Demyx is whining because Axel shut off his movie last chap XD. I decided to go ahead and upload the next one since it's a sequel to this :).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	55. Death

**Sequel to Afraid.**

**X**

Her face was set in a firm line. Her eyes refused to meet Roxas's. Her blade…threatened. Even from his distant hiding spot on a building…Axel could tell that Xion was not planning on coming back voluntarily.

Thoughts raged within his brain. He had to bring her back…and the only way to do that would be through force. But…he couldn't attack her…could he?

A chakram formed in Axel's hand. If he didn't…she would run away…the Organization would mark her a traitor…and she would be destroyed.

Axel's expression hardened. He couldn't have her death on his conscious…the conscious that shouldn't exist. Whispering a brief apology…he launched his weapon…and leapt down to the ground.

"Well, hello there…Xion."

**X**

**Whew…finally got through all that angst XD. I hope you liked and please review :D!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	56. Frozen

**Hehe this was sooooo much fun :D. Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing!  
**

**X**

"Why do people make such a big deal about this food? It's disgusting!"

Confused, Axel looked up from writing his report. Roxas was standing at the kitchen counter, frowning down at his food. It was a whole pizza with a single bite taken out of it.

"How do you not like pizza?" Number VIII asked.

Roxas scowled. "It's too cold."

"Cold?"

Axel peered at the food…and saw that it was covered in crystals. Frozen…the pizza was still frozen. Axel pressed a hand over his eyes in complete exasperation.

"Roxas…didn't you read the directions?"

"No…?"

"You're supposed to bake it first, zombie boy."

**X**

**This one was actually inspired by a Garfield comic :).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE (Or Jim Davis's Garfield XD)**


	57. Speechless

**This one was tough to come up with :).**

**X**

"That didn't take long. Did it break again?"

"She's not an 'it'!" Roxas hissed. He looked ready to lunge at the offender as he shouted.

Axel's silence, however…was far more threatening. Feeling the small, helpless girl sleeping in his arms…he was like a lion protecting its pride. His arms instinctively clutched Xion tighter.

Glaring, the redhead approached his former friend. He stared with toxic intensity into the cold amber eyes. "Keep your mouth shut."

He then turned and started up the staircase. Saix…said nothing. Roxas looked stunned. For once…Axel had rendered everyone utterly speechless.

**X**

**That is my favorite day in ALL of 358/2 Days…it feels like a huge turning point.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	58. Alone

**X**

Nobodies were nothing. They weren't supposed to be human and only acted so because of their memories. Those were the facts…but somehow…Axel couldn't accept them.

Sitting in the Grey Room…he watched the other members going about their day with their usual personalities. Some were far colder than others…Saix and Xaldin in particular. Those two had one thing in common…they always chose to be alone.

Nobodies who spent their time in solitude had only their thoughts…their constant reminders that they weren't human. Glancing at Roxas and Xion…Axel recalled how he had once been a loner. Those had been cold, numb days.

The kids had saved him…saved him from being alone…from being nothing.

**X**

**It's amazing to see how differently Axel acts in Days vs. Chain of Memories when he was surrounded by people he didn't like…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	59. Door

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing :D! Hehe this one is kinda based on my own personal experience...**

**X  
**

Thunder raged in the endless night. Axel lay awake in bed…but it was not the storm keeping him from sleeping. His eyes darted toward his door. There was a soft scraping sound coming from the other side.

Number VIII rolled over and tried to ignore it. Then…a whine made him groan and get up. He went over to the door and opened it. Sitting there pitifully was Organization XIII's new dog. He apparently did not like storms.

"C'mon," Axel sighed, climbing back into bed.

Pluto's tail wagged. He jumped up and curled against Axel's side. Moments later…they were both asleep, content in each other's company.

**X**

**Poor Pluto…at least he has Axel as a pillow XD. This one was only five over the limit, YAY :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE  
**


	60. Study

**KH 3D SPOILERS. Whew, took forever me to figure this one out XD.**

**X**

Ansem's study was not at all the way Lea remembered it. Before, it had been neatly-organized…filled with books and scientific equipment. Now…the room was a mess. The floor was littered with debris.

Aeleus and Ienzo were busy cleaning up the room…but Lea was fixated on a diagram on the wall. Hollow…Main…Security…Tron…Door…to…Darkness. The words seemed like a disconnected conglomeration…but they had to be connected somehow.

The redhead's eyes narrowed in contemplation. Connection…there was a connection in the study notes…just as there was a connection in Braig and Isa's disappearances. He had to find them.

A smirk twisted Lea's lips. "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"

**X**

**That was on of my fave KH 3D scenes :D. The next one will be up later today.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	61. Battleground

**This one takes place when Axel goes after Xion after Roxas leaves.**

**X**

Axel stumbled through the darkness as he pursued his friend. He wasn't physically injured…yet he felt as though his very core were infected. That empty place…the one where his heart should have been…it throbbed as if its missing piece were still there.

After the months' events…Number VIII couldn't be too dogmatic about anything. Perhaps he did have some sort of connection with his heart…for he could never so vividly describe a feeling. The sting of losing a friend…the nauseating fear for their lives…the tearing pain of indecisiveness…and the searing hatred of their enemies.

All of the feelings merged into a single, horrifying agony… a war within Axel's being. He felt like two forces were clashing within him…tearing him apart from the inside.

"My heart's a battleground…" Axel whispered before stepping out of the dark and into the blood red light of the setting sun.

**X**

**I didn't want to do another angst at first but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to reference Utada Hikaru's Sanctuary :). I hope you liked and please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	62. Cold

**Thanks to Taliax and One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing :D! This one took me forever to come up with…it's still over the limit, but I think it turned out okay :).**

**X**

"Wait….I…ACK!"

Xion recoiled her aloe-coated hands. "I'm sorry…" she said sympathetically.

Axel let out a hissing breath through his teeth, hanging his head low. He was sitting on his bed, wearing only his boots and ebony pants. Xion perched behind him, spreading ointment over his sunburned shoulders.

"I told you not to leave your coat off in that desert sun," Xion murmured, placing her hands on his skin again.

The redhead winced at the icy touch. "Agrabah is a sandy inferno. It's not my fault our coats don't have built-in cooling devices…"

Number XIV sighed softly. She thought for a moment…then, Axel heard the sound of her rubbing her hands together.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying something different," the girl replied.

She then applied her hands to his aching shoulders again. This time…they were soft…cooling…not cold. In fact…they felt rather good, massaging the sunburn away. Number VIII finally remembered to breathe.

Xion poked her head around, smiling. "Feel better?"

Axel returned her look. His eyes closed in relief. "Much..."

**X**

**I used to always have to do this when I got a sunburn. Oh, in case anyone was wondering...Axel was not traversing Agrabah shirtless XD. He was wearing a black tank top which is why his shoulders mainly got sunburned ;). **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	63. Puberty

**This one was super tough. There's not a whole lot you can do with this theme without making it…iffy lol. **

**X**

Leaning against the Grey Room window, Axel peered at Xion. She was stocking up on items. She looked so distant…he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her smile.

Once the girl finished, she opened a Corridor and bolted through it. She did not so much at glance at her friend. Axel narrowed his eyes after her retreating back. Something had to be wrong….

Number VIII must have been focused rather conspicuously on her, because Xigbar strolled up and clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Girls…" he grinned mockingly. "Real sphinxes…am I right, Flamesilocks?"

"Mmm.." Axel mumbled. He really did not want to get into this conversation…but the Freeshooter had other plans.

"She's been awful edgy lately," he remarked…then chuckled. "Heh, maybe the girl's going through…you know…female stuff."

Axel's eyes widened in horror. Now he REALLY didn't want to talk to Xigbar. "Heavens, no!" he yelped, practically running from his elder.

Xigbar's laugh echoed behind him. "What's the matter, pyro? You afraid of puberty?"

"Yes!"

**X**

**Hehe run Axel XD!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	64. Look Alike

**This one is based on the KH II manga. (manga spoiler alert) In the particular chapter, Axel lost Kairi because Saix found him and beat the daylights out of him. He had to run so he wouldn't be killed. Then he felt terrible about leaving Kairi because she was kind to him.**

**X**

Axel lay awake in a Traverse Town hotel bed. His entire body was tingling from the effects of a potion. The physical wounds inflicted by Saix had healed…but the mental ones still stung.

In spite of the renegade's exhaustion, he could not sleep. Images of Kairi haunted him. He saw her face…full of fight but helpless to do so…her sapphire eyes gazing fearfully at Axel…her voice screaming his name for help.

Sighing, Axel sat up in bed. He had not been able to save her…and that disturbed him, as if she were someone he cared about. Or…perhaps she looked like someone he cared about…someone whom he had helped over and over again.

His eyes narrowed in resolve. He had to get her back…to put his mind at ease if nothing else.

**X**

**I figured he would be hiding in a different world than Twilight Town since he's running from the Organization…plus Traverse Town has a hotel lol. I hope you liked and please review :D! **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	65. Random

**This one was fun :). Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja and Rokunamifan for reviewing :D! Also, to Rokunamifan, I will absolutely do one with Namine :). She's going to be in Skilled and she may appear again in the future. Thank you for the idea, I needed some fresh characters to add ;).  
**

**X**

It was such a pleasant afternoon. Axel had completed his mission early, so there was no one present in the Grey Room. Therefore, he was free to sprawl on the couch and enjoy the peaceful silence.

A smile turned up the corners of Axel's mouth. Simple pleasures were a wonderful thing. He was relaxed…drifting…about to fall asleep…When Demyx ran in, screaming hysterically.

"DUDE!` EMERGENCY!"

The redhead's eyes flew open. He sat up, ready to summon his chakrams. Then…he caught sight of the Melodius Nocturn. Demyx's hair hung limp around his face. His eyes were comically wide.

"Axel, I am out of HAIR GEL!"

Axel groaned and flopped back onto the couch. He buried his head under a pillow…but relaxation was futile. It was amazing how a single, random exclamation of stupidity from Number IX could destroy an afternoon's tranquility.

**X**

**Heheh it actually says in the novel that Demyx takes ages fixing his hair every morning lol. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	66. Mentor

**X**

Axel stared in bewilderment at the object in his hand. "You want me to do what now?"

"Put it to your ear," Xion explained happily. "C'mon, just try it."

The redhead stared at the seashell. He then shrugged and lifted it to his head. At first, he heard nothing. Then…a whooshing, white noise sound reached his ears. He gasped, gawking in wonder at the shell.

"See?" Xion beamed. "She then laughed and turned her face back to the sunset.

Axel smiled in wonder at the girl. Time and time again, he was the teacher for his young friends…but just as many times, they mentored him. They taught him simple things…appreciation…compassion…concepts he was certain had disappeared along with his heart.

**X**

**They really did teach him, or help him remember, a lot about being human :). **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	67. Skilled

**Time for a Namine cameo :D. This one takes place during KH II when Axel is guarding Namine after he left the Organization.  
**

**X  
**

Axel paced around the hotel room, feeling more agitated than ever before. He had been stuck in this place for so long…he felt like he was about to lose his mind. Finally, the redhead stopped and made himself take a deep breath. He had to calm down.

A soft shuffling sound made him turn. Namine, the Nobody girl he had agreed to protect, was sitting on her bed, flipping through her sketchbook.

"Whatcha looking at?" he inquired.

"Just some old pictures…" she replied. She then looked up with a small smile. "Would you…like to see?"

Axel studied her. It would certainly be better than pacing all day. The redhead strolled over and plopped down beside her. Namine shifted so that he could better see her sketches.

"Whoa…" Axel murmured as his eyes ran over each drawing. "You're really skilled."

The girl laughed softly. "Thank you."

She then turned another page…and the pyro froze at what he saw. It was an amazingly-drawn sketch of himself…Roxas…and a girl. She had black hair, blue eyes…and wore an Organization cloak.

"Who is that?"

The blonde shook her head slowly, frowning. "I don't know…I wish I could remember…"

Axel stared hard at the picture. He wished likewise…because the girl in the image looked awfully familiar.

**X**

**I've always wondered what happened to that pic Namine drew of Axel, Roxas, and Xion...**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	68. Swordsman

**This one's sort of a sequel to Summer :). There are some KH 3D spoilers. **

**X**

"_So, explain to me why you're doing this back-breaking work for those Frisbees when you could get a wooden sword like the rest of us…?" Isa inquired._

_Panting, Lea looked up from pushing a pile of junk. "I don't want a toy blade. Those are for kids."_

"_Which is why you should have one," Isa smirked. "C'mon, Lea, admit it. The only reason you want the Frisbees are because you're terrible with a sword."_

_ The redhead stuck out his tongue at his best friend...for he knew the words were true. _

Lea smirked at the flame-design Keyblade in his grasp. It looked as though he would have to get used to being a swordsman after all.

**X**

**I can't wait to see Axel's Keyblade in action :D.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	69. War

**KH 3D SPOILERS. Two Lea and Isa themes in a row :). This one takes place during that scene where Lea saves Sora.**

**X**

Kids engaged in all kinds of make-believe games. Some were chivalrous knights while others preferred to be the ferocious dragon. Almost all children, however…loved to be heroes, fighting crime and protecting the innocent.

Lea and Isa were no different. They used to crawl through Radiant Garden's vegetation, pretending to be soldiers of good battling evil. That had been play…but this…this was far too real.

Pained, Lea stared into the emotionless eyes of his former best friend. Isa glared back. The unspoken message was quite clear. They might have been companions once…but this was war...and they were now on opposite sides.

**X**

**ANGST…I wonder what's going to happen now that Isa has been brainwashed by Xehanort…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	70. Light

**KH 3D SPOILERS. This one takes place during Lea's Keyblade training :).**

**X**

Lea curled and uncurled his fingers, striving to make his Keyblade materialize. He was rewarded with sparks but nothing else. He sighed and dropped his hand to his side in defeat.

"Why can't I summon it?" the redhead glanced at Merlin, who was preparing another training exercise. "Where does Sora get his power?"

The old wizard stroked his beard thoughtfully. "He says that his friends are his power. They are his light."

"Light…" Lea murmured.

"What about you, dear?" Fauna inquired. "What is your light?"

Lea thought for a long moment. He would have to say that they…those children he had so adored…were his light. They meant everything to him…but they weren't here now.

Lea gasped. Perhaps that was the problem. His lights within the darkness were lost. Maybe once he located them…he would find his Keyblade as well.

**X**

**Okay, so this was inspired by the fact that Lea could not summon his Keyblade until he got Sora back (Roxas and Xion are both inside of Sora). I hope you liked and please review :D! **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	71. Animals

**KH 3D SPOILERS. Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing :D! This one is set after Lea saves Mickey.**

**X**

King Mickey stared his rescuer, eyes glinting with suspicion. Lea wasn't shocked. He had been expecting this kind of reception. After all, he had bounced between loyalties for awhile…plus, there was the whole "dying to rescue Kairi" thing.

It was clear that the ruler and his companions were not going to trust him straight away. Perhaps they thought he was an illusion or an imposter of some sort. The redhead racked his brain, struggling to think of something that would prove himself…when a familiar bark reached his ears.

Grinning, Lea turned…and was promptly tackled to the ground by Pluto. The dog licked his face, his tail wagging rapidly.

"How've ya been, boy?" Lea laughed as he scratched his former pet's ears.

Pluto barked in response. His friend sat up…and was surprised to see that the others no longer looked wary. On the contrary, they were smiling. Of course…people could be deceived…but an animal's reaction was always honest. Lea grinned and whispered a brief "thank you" to Pluto. 

**X**

**Aww Pluto remembers Axel/Lea :D… I've decided to upload four today because the next three are Akushi. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	72. Shopping

**Finally got to have a Pence cameo.**

**X**

"Hey…Pence, isn't it?"

The boy looked up in surprise. He smiled when he saw the redheaded youth. "Heya! Long time, no see!"

Axel chuckled and leaned back against the wall. It had indeed been quite awhile. He hadn't seen the black-haired teen since he had first met Xion…and they had come a long way since then.

"So what are you up to?" Axel inquired.

Pence sighed. "Oh, my friend Olette made me accompany her…I have to wait here in boredom while she looks at all the stuff on Market Street." He grinned, adding, "What about you?"

"Well…funny you should ask…" the redhead chuckled at the sound of approaching footsteps. He turned to see Xion running up to him, her arms clutching several bags. "…my female friend dragged me along to go shopping too."

**X**

**Haha poor Axel…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	73. Sleep

**We all know that Axel needs his sleep…and he doesn't function quite right without it XD.**

**X**

Axel had never been so exhausted in his entire nonexistence. He groaned, dragging his body through the castle halls. Number VIII had been on a recon mission at Beast's Castle for two days straight. He'd gotten three hours of sleep in the cold, dank passages.

Finally, Axel made it to a room and flopped onto the bed. It was early, he knew…but he was so tired. The redhead's eyes closed. Dreams of clock towers encompassed his mind…Roxas and Xion laughing and chattering...

"_Axel…Axel_…Axel!"

He wasn't dreaming. The redhead's eyes flew open…and stared up into irises of blue. He yelped and sat up. Xion was standing next to the bed, her expression a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"This is…MY room," the girl explained.

"Oh…" Axel ran a hand over his hair. He had been so desperate for sleep…he forgot to verify whose room he was entering.

**X**

**Where's the Moogle with a castle map when you need him lol?**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	74. Milk

**The third Akushi in a row :).**

**X**

Axel scrambled out of his room. He had overslept again and now had to fly through breakfast so that Saix would not give him extra work.

Number VIII warped into the kitchen. He bade a quick hello to Xion, who was scooping mounds of ice out of the freezer. Perplexed, he started to ask why…then remembered that he did not have time.

Axel spied a carton of milk on the counter. Not waiting to ask why it had been left there, he grabbed the object and took a large gulp. He promptly spat the liquid back out. Xion turned in surprise as he coughed and gagged.

"Ugh…what is WRONG with that stuff?"

Xion giggled. "It has salt and sugar in it," she explained. "I was trying to make Sea Salt Ice Cream."

**X**

**Maybe she'll actually finish making the ice cream…:D. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	75. Maniac

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! This one is a sequel to Princess :).**

**X**

Axel ran down the stark white hall, jumping and dodging to avoid the energy strikes. Debris rained upon his mane of crimson hair.

He turned to glance behind him, shouting, "Look, I said I'm sorry! What more do you want?"

A bolt of lightening whizzed past him, slamming into a pillar. The cylindrical object cracked and fell directly in his path. Number VIII leaped over it…but found himself at a dead end. He flattened his back against the wall…and stared grimly at his pursuer.

Larxene's aqua eyes flared with triumph. Her entire body was sparking. The electricity traveled up her arm, dancing between her blades.

Axel cringed at his coming doom…then remembered the wonderful innovation known as a Dark Corridor. He sank backward into the shadows and closed it right as Larxene's lightning was about to fry him.

Axel sighed in relief. "Geez. I thought Saix was scary…she's a downright maniac."

**X**

**Heheh she's a maniac, maaaaaniac :D! I couldn't figure out what to do with this theme for a long time…then I got that song stuck in my head and thought, "duh, Larxene!" XD**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	76. Kleptomaniac

**This was the first thing that came to my mind when I thought of "Disney" and "klepto" XD.**

**X**

Panting, Xion fanned herself. "Man, it's hot out here…"

Axel nodded in agreement as they walked through the Agrabah market. He then grinned, saying, "Look on the bright side. I've got enough munny to buy us some ice cream when we're done with…" he trailed off.

"Hmm?" Number XIV tilted her head.

Axel patted his coat pockets…but could feel no money. What he COULD feel…was something clinging to his back. He reached over his shoulder, wrapping his fingers around something furry. Whatever it was…it shrieked.

Xion gasped. Number VIII brought his hand back…and found that he was clutching a scrawny monkey. The animal lamely attempted to hide the armful of golden currency it had just stolen from its captor.

Axel rolled his eyes. He snatched his munny back; then dropped the monkey to the ground. It shook its fists at him before running away, still chattering. Axel smirked.

"Heh…little klepto."

Xion giggled. "I think he's cute."

**X**

**Heehee I love the KH 358 manga scene where Xion captures Abu :)…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	77. I Don't Know How

**KH 3D SPOILERS.**

**X**

Lea sat on a wicker chair in Yen Sid's tower, waiting for Riku to awaken. He propped both arms on the furniture's backrest and listened to Sora, Donald, and Goofy's conversation. Well… "listen" was a generous term. "Attempt to interpret" would have fit the description better.

As they commenced with their party, Donald was doing most of the talking. His garbled, raspy words were coming so fast that Lea could only catch a few nouns here and there. Finally, he turned to Mickey.

"What is he talking about?" the redhead asked exasperatedly.

The King chuckled. "Oh gosh, he's fussin' at Sora about all the worry he caused us."

"Oh…" Lea cocked an eyebrow in the hyper duck's direction. "I don't know how you people can understand a word he says…"

**X**

**This is kind of an allusion to the Three Mouseketeers movie. There's a part in that movie where Donald is freaking out, talking super fast, and Mickey finally says, "Donald, I can't understand a word you say." XD**


	78. Writing

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! Time for a mission in Twilight Town :).**

**X**

"Axel! Help!"

Number VIII finished off a Heartless and followed his friend's voice through the underground tunnels. Roxas had halted near the end of the passage, staring at a wall.

"Whatever it is, get it!" the boy exclaimed.

Axel frowned, not seeing any threats. He ventured closer to see what his friend was studying. There…written on the tunnel…was a message. It read, "It's coming…it's hungry…DON'T' TURN AROUND!"

Axel sighed and ran a hand over his hair. "Roxas…there's nothing there."

"Huh?" the boy turned. He looked around, bewildered. "But…"

The redhead laughed. "It's a prank, silly!"

"…Oh."

**X**

**That writing does actually exist. I forget what level it's on, but you can examine the wall and it says that XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	79. Mermaid

**Akushi :D! Waaaaaay over the limit but I couldn't cut it anymore.**

**X**

Axel studied Xion's face. In the light of the sun, he could see dark circles beneath her eyes. He frowned in concern.

"Have you not been sleeping well?"

The girl nodded tiredly. "I keep having nightmares that I'm drowning…" she murmured. "I wake up gasping for air."

Axel tapped his chin, recalling one of Even's few classes that he had actually paid attention to. "Well…they say that if you have recurring nightmares, you should think about them before you go to bed. Visualize a way out of the situation."

Xion frowned thoughtfully.

The next morning, Number VIII went straight to his friend's room to see how he had slept. He knocked on the door…and it opened straight away. Xion stood there, her face bright and alert.

Before he could ask, she said, "I started drowning again…and I imagined myself as a mermaid. I could finally breathe."

"Well, good," Axel smiled.

Xion beamed at him. The young man blushed as red as his hair when she threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"It was the first good night's sleep I've gotten in ages…" she whispered into his cloak. "Thank you, Axel."

**X**

**That is actually true. If you have recurring nightmares, visualize a way out. I've done it before and it usually works :).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	80. Fireworks

**Word limit's killing me XD. This one is a sequel to Milk.**

**X**

"They're finally done!"

Axel looked up as Xion placed a plate before him. It was filled with misshapen bars of pale blue…something. They seemed to have spoons sticking out of them, giving them handles…or sticks.

"Is this…your homemade Sea Salt ice cream…?" Number VIII ventured to ask.

Xion nodded happily. She picked one up and handed it to him. "I wanted to do something to repay you for everything you've done."

"You don't owe me anything," Axel said…but he took the bar.

Xion's earnest, sapphire eyes watched him hopefully. Even if the treats were nasty, he would never be able to tell her that. Axel took a bite…and felt as if a firework had gone off in his mouth. The ice cream was cold…salty…but incredibly sugary. It almost tasted sweeter than the store-bought kind…probably because of who made it.

The girl beamed in delight. "You like it?"

"I do," Axel smiled, still savoring the explosion of flavor.

**X**

**I'd love to try that stuff :)…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	81. Tonight

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing :D! This is a sequel to Look Alike :). **

**X**

The sky was completely black tonight. Not a single star illuminated the infinite expanse of ebony void. Although Axel was currently hiding out at Beast's Castle…he knew that every world shared the same sky. It would be like this everywhere.

Tonight…that was a good thing. He needed all the help he could get…including the cover of darkness. Tonight…he was going to rescue Kairi from Organization XIII.

Axel opened a dark portal and strode toward it. His jaw clenched in determination. Tonight was the night he would relieve his conscience…tonight was the night…he would atone for his mistakes.

**X**

**In the novel, he really does try to rescue her but fails.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	82. Me and You

**EVIL word limit XD. Oh well, it's worth exceeding it for Akushi :D.**

**X**

"I don't think Saix likes it when me and you are together…"

Axel looked at his friend in confusion. Xion was staring at her ice cream, her forget-me-not eyes dark with worry.

"Why do you say that?" he inquired.

"Well…he doesn't send the two of us on missions very often…and he always scowls whenever we talk in the Grey Room." She turned her sad gaze to him. "I've seen him snap at you about me. I'm sorry, Axel…I don't mean to be so much trouble…"

The redhead studied the girl. He had no idea she had been so concerned. She was right…Saix didn't like their relationship…but that made no difference to Axel. He adored Xion…and he was not about to renounce their friendship for the Luna Diviner's prejudice.

Number VIII reached over and pulled his friend into the spot where Roxas sat. Number XIII had not yet arrived…so he had time to put this issue to rest. Xion blinked in surprise as he put his arm around her petite form.

"I don't care what Saix says…" Axel smiled gently at her. "Me and you are best friends…and as I said before, best friends are willing to deal with complications. Got it memorized?"

Xion studied his face for a long moment. She then nodded and smiled sweetly.

**X**

**This was inspired by a scene in the novel where Saix is griping at Axel about talking to Xion and Axel says, "I stopped wanting to explain myself to you a long time ago."**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	83. A Secret Admirer

**I got to reference Roxa's bio from the game in this :).**

**X**

Axel watched as Roxas and Xion chased Pluto through the woods. They laughed and chattered, weaving in and out of the trees in their game. It was a simple sight…two youths playing with their dog…but Axel could not help but be transfixed.

The pyro had always thought highly of his friends…and not because of Roxas's power or Xion's exceptional Replica status. Those two…they were so human…so full of life. In spite of their black cloaks, they shone as bright as the setting sun.

Axel leaned his back against a trunk and smiled at the playing trio. He would always admire them…but he wouldn't tell them that. After all, he did have his reputation to think of…

X

**This was somewhat inspired by one of Axel's journal entries.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	84. Someone's Got A Crush On You

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! I apologize in advance to any fans of Axel x Larxene for this theme…if you're a die hard fan of that pairing you may want to skip this theme XD. I don't loathe Larxene but I'm more of an Akushi person :).**

**X**

Humans experienced many different emotions upon learning that someone had a crush on them. If it was someone they disliked, there was a dread…perhaps annoyance…but receiving affection from one of whom they were fond was different.

It involved joy…giddiness. At least, that was what Axel had heard. He was more familiar with the first experience. The redhead cringed as Larxene sidled up to him, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"I look forward to seeing you at Castle Oblivion," she winked and stepped into a Dark Corridor.

Axel let out a breath as it closed. He most certainly was NOT looking forward to the trip.

**X**

**Again, please don't kill me XD. As I said, I don't hate the pairing but I couldn't really think of anything else for this theme lol.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	85. Teenager

**Time for another one of those Grey Room moments :D.**

**X**

"I think there's something wrong with me…" Roxas muttered.

Sharpening his chakrams, Axel raised his eyebrows. Xion peered at their friend, her face drawn with worry. "Why?"

Roxas stared gloomily at the ground. "Well…I'm sleepy and zombie-like almost all the time…I feel hungry a lot…and every time I turn around, my clothes don't fit."

Xion tapped her chin. "Hmm…maybe we should could you checked out…"

Axel kept looking back and forth between them, bewildered by the serious tone of their conversation. Finally, he couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing. He knew exactly what Roxas was experiencing. Although he himself had stopped growing, he still had the hunger and love of sleep attributes.

The younger Nobodies stared at their companion incredulously. Axel grinned.

"I hate to break it to you two…but 'teenager' is not a disease."

**X**

**Poor Roxas…hopefully he won't ask Axel to explain puberty XD. "Teenager is Not a Disease" is actually a hilarious comic book by Charles M. Shultz. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	86. Moonlight

**I have to say, I very much enjoyed this theme :).**

**X**

Many people would view Kairi and her "twins" as three parts of the same person. Axel did not. He had ways of differentiating them…namely by comparison to the time of day.

Kairi was the crimson glow of the morning sun…the beginning. She was filled with light and innocence, untainted by the toils of a long day.

Namine, on the other hand, was the golden light of afternoon. While only a few rose to greet the sunrise, no one could escape midday. Her influence touched everyone…even those who did not know her.

Lastly…there was Xion. She was perhaps the most enthralling of them all. She…was moonlight. The girl cast a pallid glow which, at the casual scan, paled in comparison to the other two…but was in reality a powerful light of its own distinction. Her life was wrapped in mystery…and even she did not know every detail of her shadowed past.

They were all the same…but all so different….and as Axel gazed into Xion's pretty face…for the first time, his love of the sun was replaced by a fascination with moonlight.

**X**

**The thing about Namine reaching out to everyone refers to how her power affected everyone's memory. I was also using the red glow of sunrise, gold glow of afternoon, and the black of night to reference the three girls' hair color :).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	87. Lust

**Thanks to Taliax and One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! This one was a toughie…**

**X**

If someone were to ask any Organization XIII member why they had joined the group…their immediate answer would have been to obtain a heart. But surveying each Nobody on a day to day basis, Axel could discern that only a select few of them actually wanted hearts.

It was clear that Saix and Xaldin, cold as they were, desired to be human again. But when Axel looked at Larxene and Marluxia…he could not say the same. They seemed entirely too…comfortable in their current state. Then there was their eyes…their cunning, unfeeling eyes that lusted for only one thing...power.

Those two were not to be trusted. They might wear the coat…but they were Organization imposters.

Reflecting back on these thoughts, Axel wasn't surprised that he had been ordered to eliminate the suspected traitors. Organization members were allowed to lust for only one thing…the ability to feel.

**X**

**This is inspired by a novel scene where Larxene flat out tells Marluxia that she does not want a heart. The only thing they really wanted was power...  
**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	88. Not Sure Why

**I was originally going use this concept for I Don't Know How but decided that it would work better for this theme ;).**

**X**

"Axel…I've been thinking…"

"Ah, geez…" Axel smirked at his companion. "…that's always a dangerous thing."

Normally, Roxas would have laughed or given him a mockingly sullen look…but his young face remained stony. It seemed that he really was serious about something.

"Everyone says we can't feel emotions without hearts…why is that? I mean…if we know what the feelings are…why can't we just think about them and feel them?"

Axel chewed his Popsicle stick thoughtfully. "Well, in a way we do. Like when we laugh as if we really are happy…"

What he didn't say was that he could swear they actually WERE happy. There was an unmistakable warmth and brightness when the three of them were together…one that seemed all-too-human. Number XIII seemed to follow his thought.

"But why does it have to be pretend? Why can't we…I dunno…make ourselves feel?"

The redhead pondered the question for a long moment. He wanted to be able to answer as many of Roxas and Xion's inquiries as possible…but as far as this subject went…

"I'm not sure why…"

**X**

**Somewhat inspired by the revelations in KH 3D :).**

**I DO NOW OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	89. Devil

**Sorry to any fans of Xaldin/Dilan in this theme XD. I just…don't like him lol. This one is based on the scene during the BBS credits of Lea and Isa.**

**X**

Lea flailed his limbs, striving to wrangle out of Dilan's grip. Next to him, Isa hung submissively limp. It was clear that he knew they were not about to escape from the brute…but he couldn't blame his best friend for trying.

"Impudent whelps," Dilan growled.

Lea cringed at that sickening voice. It was silky smooth…yet every word seemed venomous.

Dilan halted. Exerting no effort, he tossed both boys. They crashed painfully to the ground several yards away

"Stay out, you devils," the guard sneered.

Lea turned to look into Dilan's cold eyes…those violet irises filled with piercing intellect and little compassion. There was indeed a demon of some sort present…but it was more likely the silver-tongued warrior than the two youths he had accused.

**X**

**Axel and Xaldin really don't seem to get along that well…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	90. Tea

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! This one was sooo much fun :D. I've almost given up on the word limit lol.**

**X**

"Coffee…coffee…WHERE is the coffee?" Axel growled, rummaging through the pantry.

It was late and he still had a pile of reports to fill out. Caffeine was therefore a necessity. He found cider…hot chocolate…some lemon-flavored medicinal brew…but no coffee.

Finally, the redhead settled for one of Luxord's tea bags. After using his fire to heat up some water, he poured it into a mug. He then dropped in the teabag and left it on the counter to steep.

Returning to his reports, Axel barely noticed when a bleary-eyed Roxas stumbled into the kitchen. The boy walked over to the counter…and his face lit up with excitement.

"Whoa! You're making hot chocolate?"

"Huh?" Engrossed in his writing, Axel looked up confusedly. He gasped as his friend pressed the cup to his lips.

"Wait, Roxas, that's not…!"

Roxas's eyes bugged and he spat out the liquid. He wretched and gagged over the sink, shouting, "That's the nastiest hot chocolate I've ever tasted!"

It took Number VIII's sleepy mind a moment to process what had just happened. When he did, he nearly fell out of his chair laughing. He hadn't gotten the caffeine buzz he needed…but Roxas's antics had certainly woken him up.

**X**

**I like tea, but I would be horrified if I drank some thinking it was hot chocolate XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	91. Garden

**I decided to upload the next three themes because they are connected :).  
**

**X**

This area of Dwarf Woodlands was amazingly beautiful. Colorful plants of all sizes dotted the land for miles. It was quite the enjoyable mission location…but not for Number XIV. Xion sneezed as she and her partner strolled through the field of wildflowers. Sniffling, she rubbed at her eyes.

Axel halted to peer at her face. "You okay?"

The girl nodded. "All this pollen…how can YOU walk through her without sneezing?"

Number VIII grinned, folding his arm behind his head. "Well, I'm immune, you see…"

"Immune?" Xion blinked. "How?"

"I grew up in a garden."

**X**

**I would definitely be sneezing lol.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	92. Flowers

**Sequel to Garden.**

**X**

Xion studied Axel's face. He could see a thought forming behind those bright eyes of hers. After a moment, she said, "If you lived in a garden, then you might know…is it true that some people wear plants in their hair?"

Axel blinked. Of all things, he had not expected THAT question. Chuckling, he replied, "Sure. I see girls do it all the time."

Number XIV pondered this. She then crouched down and plucked a handful of daisies. She proceeded to drop the flowers on her head, as if she were sprinkling salt into a recipe. Dirt and leaves clung to her ebony locks.

"Like this?"

For a moment, the redhead could only stare. He then doubled over with laughter, sinking into a sitting position on the ground."

"No, no…here, let me show you."

**X**

**Heehee Xion's so cute :D.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	93. Breathing

**WAAAAAAAAY over the limit but I liked it too much to cut it :).**

**X**

Resting beneath the radiant sun…feeling the soft grass….and breathing in the sweet scent of flowers…Axel could not help reminiscing about his home. His mind was barely present as his long fingers deftly tied a pile of flowers into a chain.

Sitting next to him, Xion watched with great interest. "You're really good at this…but aren't flowers kind of a girly thing?" she inquired.

It was not a derisive question…just her usual, naïve curiosity. Number VIII's features split in a wry grin.

"Believe me...when you're stuck in Even's botany class, you'll do just about anything to pass the time."

Xion cocked her head. She opened her mouth, probably to ask about his last statement, when her friend tied the two ends of the chain together. He held it up, presenting her with a lovely crown.

"Voila."

The girl's sapphire eyes lit up with wonder…and Axel's insides warmed with contentment. Although Nobodies weren't supposed to feel…he loved making his companions happy.

Gingerly, the redhead placed his creation atop its recipient's head. Xion beamed, carefully fingering one of the snowy flowers.

"Thank you, Axel," she said. "It's beautiful." Her eyes scanned over the vast glen…and for the first time, Axel noticed she was no longer sneezing. "This place…is beautiful."

The redhead's serpentine eyes focused on the vibrant horizon. A smile curved his lips. "Indeed it is."

No other words passed between them. The two youths simply sat…taking in the world's magical radiance…and breathing in the sweet smell of flowers.

**X**

**I have seen guys start making daisy chains when they're bored outside XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	94. Smile

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! The challenge is almost over…but I am starting the 100 theme challenge part 2 after this so technically I have a hundred more to go lol. This one is sort of a sequel to First Love. **

**X**

Isa studied the redhead with his calm, intelligent eyes, waiting patiently for the desired reaction. Lea remained stubbornly stony-faced.

"You're really never going to smile again?" the blue-haired youth asked.

Lea nodded.

"Just because they've run out of Sea Salt ice cream?"

Another nod.

Isa sighed, kneading his forehead. "Do you have any idea how extraordinarily childish you are?"

"It's a disgrace to humanity, Isa!" the redhead replied firmly. "We can't SURVIVE without that ice cream! Therefore, I'm going on happiness strike." He folded his arms over his chest, emphasizing his point.

His friend raised an eyebrow. He then shrugged and leaned his back against a stone wall. "Suit yourself."

The duo was silent for a full five seconds. On the sixth second…Isa slyly remarked, "You know, I went by that weapons shop today. The Frisbees you want came down in price so you'll only have to work for one more day to afford them."

Upon hearing this, Lea broke into the widest grin his face could manage. "Seriously?" He cried excitedly…then growled when he realized what his companion had done. "Darn it, Isa, you messed up my petition!"

Isa grinned, clapping the boy on the shoulder. "Being the serious-faced one is my job," he said. "You're just not Lea without that goofy grin of yours."

**X**

**I had to have one last appearance of Lea and Isa before this was over :). **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	95. Legs

**Time for a mission in the Pride Lands :)! I had to do at least one of these before the challenge was over.**

**X**

"Whoa…"

Axel gawked at his transformation. He had become a lion with a slender body covered in light reddish-brown fur. His mane was bright red and spiked like his usual hairstyle. Number VIII was relieved that his chakrams magically floated next to him since he no longer possessed hands to grasp them.

Suddenly, a Shaman Heartless appeared. Axel started after it. He moved about three feet before tripping over his long legs. When the redhead finally caught up to his target, the Shaman took a turn. In his attempt to halt, Axel's paw caught on a jungle root, landing him on his belly once again.

Axel sighed. His chakrams clattered to the ground. Never again would he take having only two legs for granted.

**X**

**The inspiration for Axel's lion form came from Nightrizer on Deviantart :D. Check out his/her pics, they are AMAZING :)! **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	96. Unicorn

**This one is a sequel to Writing :).**

**X**

Axel stared hard at the garnet and gold horizon, racking his brain to think of an answer to his friends' latest question. In truth…he hadn't had much experience with the matter. He wasn't quite sure how to explain it.

"Um…" the redhead started uncertainly. "…unicorns are…they're these horses with long, sharp horns in the center of their heads."

"Wow, really?" Xion tilted her head thoughtfully.

Roxas on the other hand…grew wide-eyed. "That sounds terrifying!" he exclaimed, his fingers tightening so hard on the tower ledge that Axel was sure he would crack it.

A devilish grin slashed across Number VIII's features. He turned his glittering serpent eyes to his young friend. "Yeah…it was probably a unicorn that tried to eat you in the tunnel."

The boy gasped. "Hey, I bet you're…" he frowned upon remembering that his graffiti scare had been a prank…but not in time to keep Axel from breaking into a triumphant grin.

"Shut up, Axel," Roxas grumbled. His words only made the redhead howl with laughter.

**X**

**Heehee Axel's such a brat XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	97. Wonderland

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! This one references my one-shot "A Typical Work Day" :).**

**X**

Every world in the multiverse had its unique dangers. In Agrabah, one could be bitten by desert snakes. Halloween Town was filled with ghouls and poltergeists just waiting for their next victim. But this world's peril…it was just embarrassing.

Axel jumped over a large mushroom as he and Roxas fled through Wonderland's hedge maze. They were being chased by…not toxic reptiles…not vampires…but walking playing cards with spears.

"Of all the ridiculous things…" Number VIII grumbled.

Panting, Roxas shot him a glare. "I told you not to eat those tarts!"

"They were just lying there!" Axel shot back defensively. "How was I supposed to know they belonged to a psychotic woman with an army of trading cards?"

**X**

**Haha oh Axel…his love of sweets finally got them in trouble lol.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	98. Who Are You?

**This one takes place during Days after the scene where Roxas and Axel fight the Lurk Lizard and save Xion :).**

**X**

"You can tell us all about it but let's find a place to sit down first," Axel said a little sharply to the two younger Nobodies. He was sore from their battle with the chameleon Heartless…and he could not help but be wary of this new acquaintance.

Xion…the member who never revealed their face. Axel wasn't even sure if they were a girl or a boy whose voice had not yet deepened. He thought Roxas had told him…but for some reason, the information never seemed to sink in.

Number XIV's faceless form stared at him. In a small, uncertain voice, they asked, "Who are you?"

The redhead studied Xion for a long time. They didn't seem too bad…in fact, Axel was somewhat reminded of Roxas…how shy and shaky he had once been.

"The name's Axel," he replied, smiling and tapping his temple. "Got it memorized?'

Xion nodded slowly. They wrapped their arms around their torso, almost seeming to shrink defensively away from him. Axel's interest was aroused. He couldn't comprehend why Roxas was so intrigued by this person…and he was eager to learn. Though he was still cautious…Axel could not deny that he wanted to know who exactly Xion was.

**X**

**I imagine that Xion was probably a bit scared of Axel during those first moments. The wording was a little awkward but I hate calling Xion "it". It seems like people who don't know her really can't comprehend if she's a boy or a girl. Even though Roxas says "she" Axel calls her "they" before he knows her.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	99. Doll

**Had to have on last appearance of Namine :).**

**X**

Sitting in the boring, white room of Castle Oblivion, Axel was tempted to ask Namine so many questions. One of those…perhaps the most superficial…was why she kept her golden-haired doll locked in the room's decorative cage.

His emerald eyes focused on the cloth object. He had never seen her take it out…and that rather defeated the purpose of owning a toy. Why then did she bother to keep it…if she never once held it in her arms?

Axel's gaze wandered to the pale Nobody. She was hunched over her sketchbook, looking like the frail, frightened prisoner she was. Of course…that was it. His eyes lit up with the realization. Namine was so desperate for someone…someone who could understand her pain. So…she made her doll a prisoner, just as she was.

Axel finally tore his eyes from the girl and doll. He couldn't keep thinking about them. He couldn't risk letting pity interfere with his plans.

**X**

**The last chapter will be uploaded tomorrow :). I haven't started on the 100 theme challenge part 2 yet, but I hope to have at least one up every day. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	100. End

**Last theme :D! Well, not really since the 100 theme part 2 is next lol. This one has KH 3D spoilers.**

**X**

Lea's serpentine eyes bore into those of his reflection in disbelief. He simply could not comprehend the situation. He had died…given his life so that Sora could go on…yet here he was, gawking at his image in the computer room glass.

A groaning sound made the redhead glance over his shoulder. Aeleus and Ienzo were hauling off a groggy-looking Even…and Dilan still lay on the floor. All of them…they were all supposed to be gone forever.

Lea closed his eyes, breathing deeply as the heart had had missed for so long pounded feverishly. He had thought it was the end…but it wasn't. Apparently…that entire quest had only been the beginning.

**X**

**I absolutely cannot WAIT for the next KH game :). Thanks so much to all of my readers/reviewers for reading and for your comments and advice! I've had so much fun with this and having readers/reviewers makes me even happier :D. I'll have the 100 theme part 2 challenge up soon so if you want to read, keep an eye out for it. I hope to have the first chapters up on Saturday :).  
**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


End file.
